Happy New Year at the Light Residence!
by Super SJ 64
Summary: Half an hour until the new year begins! A bittersweet one at that. After accepting the invite to the Super Smash Brothers, Megaman struggles with leaving his friends and family behind. He leaves tomorrow. Who will help him break out of his sadness before then?


**This is my second Megaman fanfic, my second overall fanfic, and yes it is a one-shot! I wanted to do a Christmas fanfic but since it's not Christmas anymore...why not do a New Year fanfic? I hope you all enjoy it!**

It was December 31st, half an hour away from the new year. It was a clear night. No clouds were seen and the stars marked the dark blue sky. Dr. Light threw a New Years party at his house, celebrating the end as well as the beginning. Not only were Megaman, Protoman and Roll there, but the factory robots and Wily's first set of Robot Masters. Since it got too crowded inside, they decided to celebrate it outside. It was also a celebration for Megaman. Today is his last day at the Light residence. He was invited by Master Hand to become part of the Super Smash Brothers and his ride to the mansion arrives tomorrow. Megaman accepted the invite. Today was a bittersweet moment for them all.

As for the Wily's first set of Robot Masters, it has been three weeks since they were taken in Dr. Light. They got along with Light's robots and lived with them in happiness. They owe it all to the plump scientist.

While Bomb Man, Heat Man and Roll were setting up fireworks, all of the other robots were conversing among each other, drinking E-tanks and sparkling cider. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Even Metal Man, the usual, cold, serious Robot Master, was laughing over Cut Man's corny jokes.

Megaman was sitting on the roof, enjoying the starry sky above him and watching over his siblings and friends. He smiled a little. This was the last time he was going to hang out with them for a long time. Tomorrow starts his new adventure with the Super Smash Brothers. He couldn't believe it. Just the thought of leaving, slightly ruined his smile as well as his mood. He hugged his legs close together and continued watching his friends and siblings sadly.

"Hey! You alright?" Protoman appeared from the bottom of the roof. His cool, calm voice made Megaman bury his head deep into his legs. Protoman became worried. "Megaman? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blue robot muttered. "Just...nothing."

Protoman came onto the roof and sat next to him. "Are you sure? You look pretty sad, brother."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Doesn't seem like it. Tell me what's going on."

It took a few moments for him to lift his head and collect his thoughts. He spoke silently. "I have been thinking about tomorrow. I don't know if I should have said yes to the invite."

"Why not? It's a great opportunity," Protoman replied.

"It is. But I'm leaving. Leaving this city. Leaving my friends. Leaving my family. I don't think I could do that." Megaman solemnly looked at Bomb Man's excited expression as he finished with the fireworks. "You guys have done so much for me."

His brother nodded. "It's understandable, brother."

"I really don't know if I should go," Megaman sighed.

A few moments passed. While it was silent on the roof, down in the backyard, there was cheering because Auto and Eddie bought down the countdown clock. Just then, a hand appeared from the bottom of the roof.

"Megaman? Protoman?" The raspy voice that only belonged to one Robot Master sounded familiar to the both of them.

"Hey, Metal," Protoman said.

Metal Man saw the look on Megaman's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"It's about tomorrow. You know, going away?" Protoman answered.

"Oh, right," Metal simply replied. He looked down as Auto put the time on the clock to ten minutes. He looked back at Megaman. "Megaman, you have to take this opportunity." The blue robot glanced up at him.

"That's right. You shouldn't worry about your siblings. Or Dr. Light. They will be okay. If you're worried about the city, leave it to us. We'll be helping out here. This opportunity, not only gives you the chance to meet new people, but to test your skills as well. What you have learned here in terms of abilities, will be used to stop any destruction that happens over there."

Megaman was astounded by what his former enemy has said. Protoman as well. Metal Man continued.

"We have faith in you. Your brothers and sister have faith in you. Dr. Light, definitely, has faith in you. Have faith in yourself that you will do well without us." With that, he gave Megaman a disk. "I lend my power to yours."

Megaman stared at the disk and took it. He smirked. A whole new face of light just appeared. "I needed that, Metal. Thank you."

"Hey, I was about to say the same thing," Protoman shrugged with a smile, trying to play it off cool.

"Sure you were," Metal replied. "There is a couple of minutes left. I can hear some are counting down." With that, Metal jumped off the roof.

"Thank you, Proto," Megaman smiled. "Even if you were going to say that, thank you for having faith in me."

"I'm just glad you're happy, brother," Protoman replied. They both jumped down from the roof and joined the rest.

One minute until the new year. All of the robots were excited to see this moment pass. They started to count down. **59, 58, 57...**Megaman felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Dr. Light.

"Megaman, you are a truly a wonder to have here," Dr. Light said, almost in tears as he handed him a couple of disks, marking the abilities of familiar Robot Masters. "Don't forget. You can always come back."

"I will! You can count on a couple of visits or two," Megaman replied. He gave his father a huge hug. **34, 33, 32, 31...**Roll ran over and gave Megaman a hug as well.

"I'm going to miss you! So much! You better call!" Roll replied, squeezing the life out of her dear brother.

"Alright! Jeez, you're strong!" Megaman was jumped then by Rush, his red dog. He started to lick his face. "Rush! You're coming along with me!"

"Did someone order a group hug?" Guts Man hugged both of them. More Robot Masters joined in. **10. **Cut Man, Elec Man and Ice Man joined. **9. **Bomb Man and Fire Man. **8. **Quick Man, Wood Man, and Bubble Man. **7, 6, 5, 4. **Crash Man, Air Man, and Heat Man. **3. **Auto and Eddie. **2. **Metal Man and Protoman. **1. **At this point, Dr. Light escaped the group hug and put on the fireworks. The clock turned 12. Screams of joy filled the air. Fireworks blasted on. Red, white, blue, green and many other colors filled the sky. He even saw lights in the shape of some Robot Masters' heads. Some were oddly misshapen and some were just right.

Megaman laughed. He was going to remember this moment forever. The laughter. The happiness. The enjoyment. His friends and his family. Even though it was a bittersweet moment, everybody had a positive outlook for the new year. They have faith that he will be an outstanding fighter for the Super Smash Brothers. Even though it was dark outside, today was a new day and a new adventure awaiting for the Blue Bomber, Megaman.

**I have ideas to make two separate stories of these. One for the Megaman universe and one for the Super Smash Bros. universe. I'll develop them more but in that time, more one shots. Even though I made 2, I like doing one shots :) Pertaining to the story, I would still love some constructive criticism. So, please review! It will help me get better at writing fanfics and possibly...get more ideas :D**


End file.
